


To Be in Liquor

by cavale



Category: GoldenEye (1995)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>高舉著槍，他們背對背將性命交付在彼此手裡，容不下間隙。</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be in Liquor

**Author's Note:**

> 　　關鍵字：gay吧，地點參照BBC影集Christopher and His Kind裡曾出現過的德國柏林的Schonberg（美山區，以藝術人文著稱）的Cosy Corner，那種獨幟一樹氛圍是我想營造的。  
> 　　警告：性暗示有（非主要角色之間），只有用豆製品製成的素肉塊。  
> 　　　　　或許是被TTSS影響，有點圓場的腔調。  
> 　　棄權聲明：時間軸在黃金眼前，00先生們不知情的共同任務。

　　線頭由他底下還算可靠的線人遞過來，附帶懶洋洋露出缺牙的笑容，James沒道理不順勢摸進自己手裡，像技法純熟的吉普賽街頭扒手引紙條滑入衣袖，等到周遭閒雜稍散些，才將紙條推回掌中，上頭只記載了個意義曖昧的德文單字。他佯裝盯了陣展開的掌紋，接著微昂起下頷示意繼續說。  
　　「一間地下酒吧。」  
　　「聽過，那裡酒水還賣得好嗎？」James努下嘴角，語帶嘲諷道破對方的故作神秘。  
　　線人翻出白眼，一臉你們諜報不都這麼說話調調，粗裡粗氣嘟噥，「幾個搞私釀的強占防空壕改改弄成的，作得挺一回事，至少名氣不壞。下個街口左轉再過去就是。」  
　　「聽上去很好。酒單上有我想喝的嗎？」  
　　「當然，先生。」  
　　James從那拖長的尾音研判惱羞程度，拍拍對方置於露天咖啡桌上的手背，從容的緩頰，「十點，一樣老地方，你領我進去。事成後按往例再多給你一筆。」  
　　「這次不成，我只能帶過門房。」線人覺察James表情細微的變化，連忙說，「不是我不願意呀，先生，這酒吧比較特別──」接著他在桌面下比了個汙衊至極的手勢，會意的James僅揚起半邊眉梢，掏出皮夾抽兩張鈔票塞到對方手裡。  
　　「我前腳進去，然後你後腳就可以出門，行嗎？」  
　　線人飛快將錢攢到褲腰內的暗袋裡，隨後起身理平身外大衣的摺痕，「就這麼約定啦，先生記得行頭打點一下，我們晚點見。」  
　　話別後，James微瞇起眼目送對方拐過街角，暗忖還有幾個鐘頭可供預前準備，過了一陣，他也退開座位站起身來，墊了即便在高級餐館也算是頗為慷慨的小費在瓷盤底下，朝不遠處的廣場中心走去。  
　　當腳邊的灰鴿撲地振翅飛起，成群襲捲行人頂上，他才讓心口一股悶氣宣洩出來，悄聲咒罵，「這他媽的可真是個好主意，M。」  
　　  
　　  
　　從防空壕的拱形磚門下鑽入，迎頭撞進漫天的煙霧繚繞，起先是嗆鼻、喉嚨發癢，彷彿伸手拂過肩頭會落下籠罩倫敦的粉塵，可一旦適應後，呼吸便跟曠野裡的清新般無礙。  
　　光線不是頂亮，全賴桌面上一盞盞燃油燈撐開每個角落的黑暗，由於地下碉堡不通風連帶氣溫偏高，他欣然脫去麂皮獵裝，穩當掛在肘彎上，往內部的吧台走去。  
　　他瞥見幾個看似軍官身分的年輕面孔湊夥玩起紙牌，靠走道的那位贏面不大，應該撐不了多久賭注即被洗劫一空。有句話應該是這麼說來著，要相信每個人，不過玩牌時要切牌。  
　　James沒和目標打過照面，唯一的線索是檔案夾裡可靠度存疑的參考照片，任務在上頭尚未指示前沒有期限壓力，代表他可以接觸目標後再決定料理方式，只要對方沒把自己逼到死胡同裡，作些亂刀捅進馬蜂窩裡的傻事，他就得以緩然磨利刀刃，跨在火架上燒熱候著。  
　　  
　　險些被隱蔽角落裡擁吻的男子絆倒，他撿張斜對吧台的小圓桌，不甚平穩，James便把按滿菸屁股的煙灰缸，實際上就是一只缺角的碟子，卡到顯然少去一截的桌腳底下，如此就緒，他才肯放上氣泡半消的啤酒杯。  
　　人群交談的話語嗡嗡回聲作響，說是盯梢，也端賴目標隨機出現，那人相貌又不特異突出，如果一打酒水下肚，James敢肯定整間酒吧裡的顧客都與他長得一個模子刻出來，不過縱使醉酒，他還是會把那狗娘養的認出來。  
　　於是他不預設立場，假裝漫無目的掃視，偶爾和不遠處一個體型纖弱的小伙子眼神交纏，或許是看在沒人和James對坐的份上，褐髮微卷的小伙子在確定他看著後，刻意以舌尖舔舐飽滿的下唇，十足的暗示，而他也允許自己視線多流連一會在撐起兩道吊帶的裸肩上頭。  
　　  
　　  
　　他理當注意到的。  
　　這是第一個閃進James腦海的想法。  
　　  
　　當鏽蝕的注意力終於運作起來，他的第二個念頭是，疲憊的視覺欲揭穿保護色，非得使勁眨動眼睫，才能將看出消溶於背景的變色龍。若要提及深諳箇中真昧的能手，Alec Trevelyan這名字必然躍於紙上。  
　　  
　　最後，他才意識到安排這一切的是既可敬又可憎的M，一個非得將填滿彈的勃朗寧擱在枕頭底下，連同大小門窗旋上兩道安全鎖才能踏實入眠的人。  
　　喀啦──噠──  
　　雙重保險總不會壞事的。他能想見M如是說道。  
　　  
　　  
　　畢竟總部多的是方法把特工探員們錯身成一匹匹孤狼，此派作法早已不是新聞，為確保日後成群出擊時爪尖鋒利，面對外敵又向著自己人，使團體行動時不忘警醒的監視彼此後背，從內部玩弄起心理戰是種必要的自保手段。可他和Alec至少也有五、六個月沒見，這段以任務填塞的時日說長不長、說短不短，卻足以讓James在見到熟悉舊友面孔時覺得新鮮。  
　　  
　　Alec Trevelyan是從吧台後方的小隔間拐出來的，步伐溫吞，比記憶裡稍顯瘦削的顴骨自幽暗裡浮現，看上去原是後梳背頭的髮型凌亂不堪，疏落的燦金瀏海半遮著眼，隻手將拉出褲頭的襯衫衣角扯平，整個重心斜上磚砌的吧台桌，絲毫不避諱落在自身上的打量，連眼都懶得抬，便慵懶倚向酒保適時遞出的酒水。  
　　遠處的漂亮男孩似乎尋著伴了，也同James留意到Alec的存在，而漾起微幅的騷動，對遲來的同齡友人竊竊私語，不時向Alec投以好奇目光，即便事件主角全然不受自身激起的餘波干擾。  
　　James微微一笑，他很清楚Alec的優勢，向來無須刻意營造吸引力，反能把放蕩不羈、脆落易碎的形象植入旁人的感官裡，要是獵物靠得越近，反更顯失焦。  
　　  
　　他臆測，避在小隔間裡遲遲未現身的幸運男士，必然伸手揉上那頭細軟的金髮，牢牢按住欲退開的後腦勺，指尖微扣第三頸椎突出的後頸，對半跪在自己雙腿間的Alec索求著，直眼瞪視著花白發黴的天花板，低喘而斷續渴求高潮將至……  
　　  
　　「給我來兩杯跟他一樣的。」  
　　James不自覺的踱到吧台緣，抬起兩根指頭朝酒保招了招，點向手肘正撐在桌邊的Alec杯中物，卻望見男人富饒興味的低笑，指尖從杯緣滑開，落到冒出些許水珠的杯身，滑下一道水痕。「怎麼，買你杯酒，還是這輪你想請客？」  
　　「敬酒不吃吃罰酒？不，免費的酒水喝起來口感更佳。」  
　　搖頭否決，Alec解開的衣扣幾近讓胸膛起伏一覽無遺，但過於清醒的眼神讓James不覺情色，「只是在想你的德文從什麼時候起沒有帶怪腔怪調了。」  
　　鼻端短促的哼笑出聲，「真不巧，還記得那門德文課我們一起修的。」  
　　「我素來可靠的記憶力若沒出岔錯的話，可敬的James，當時的及格求助猶在耳際啊。」  
　　Alec的臉龐緩然傾往James肩頭，拉近距離的氣息咬上耳殼，他敏銳的嗅聞到屬於性愛後的熱度餘韻，流連床笫的過客都本能般熟知的疲憊，撫慰只是表象，消耗過剩的欲求才是目的。  
　　他試圖不作多想，逕自拉過Alec身側的高腳椅，手把擱在桌面上的威士忌，翹起腿任由腦海裡的警示隱隱低狺，「什麼風把你吹到這裡來的？」  
　　「抬起腿外出走走、碰個運氣。」聽起來像是被提問逗樂，Alec的話語仍懸在空中，隔有近到可以感受到體溫撫擦的間距，「我們的理由都是相同的，James。」  
　　「看來實情是你領先一大步。」他斜瞅著玻璃杯裡的威士忌，讓不知情者誤以為是濃度更強烈的飲料，彷彿裡面藏著克格勃所有尚待挖掘的秘密，但徒有消融的冰塊稀釋琥珀色的液體，蹧蹋整杯未碰的酒水。  
　　「只是他剛好有我要的東西，我也剛好有他所求的罷了。」噙著淺彎，抽身退開的Alec回歸原位，啜了口酒。  
　　James視線瞥向前不久Alec跨出的小隔間望去，被酒保擋在後的，是扇空襲遺留下來斑駁、失修的鐵門，看上去隔音效果還不錯，至少子彈連一個蹦兒也沒發出，或是Q研發了新型的滅音玩具，就不得而知。  
　　  
　　「各取所需。」  
　　頷首，James給予無傷大雅的認同。  
　　「善意提醒，這裡沒有你喜歡的馬丁尼──」  
　　「『用搖的，不要攪拌。』很榮幸你還記著我那些小習慣。」  
　　「這麼招搖的排場遲早會害死你。」Alec舉高酒杯。  
　　「今天改行作慈善公益嗎，Alec，另一個善意提醒？」揚起手腕應邀碰杯，James笑開，「難不成我看起來太直了？」  
　　他想，若Alec真有為這個評論發笑，那一定表現得很不以為然。  
　　「對，像是醉到推錯酒吧門的尋歡客。」  
　　「喔、耶穌基督在上。」  
　　「或是尋求刺激的已婚外商。」  
　　「那也許我們該作出些表示，好讓五點鐘方向的男孩們別來打擾。」  
　　Alec聞言而側偏著頭，越過自己的臂膀瞄了眼後方，「看來你備受青睞。」  
　　「不，容我更正，是『我們』備受青睞。」  
　　James放下酒杯，空出的左手掌心托在Alec的後腰側，不會過度冒犯的緩緩來回搓繞，避開塞在衣擺底下的槍托，他們再度縮短距離，這次，他聞到些許煙硝味。  
　　  
　　「你以為這是在請求跳舞，而且還是最過氣的那種問法。」Alec消遣道。  
　　「秉持傳統並沒有不好，Alec。」  
　　「朋友，這裡不是英國。」  
　　  
　　「但我以為你正等我先開口邀吻。」  
　　唇瓣幾乎搆著嘴角，微醺酒氣隨嗓音的震動傳了過來，他們狀甚親暱，從對方口裡續過溫熱的酒液。  
　　  
　　  
　　

Fin_08.09.2013.  
05:41 a.m.


End file.
